


Allow Me To Exaggerate (Ryden)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Ryan wanted a puppy, Brendon didn't





	Allow Me To Exaggerate (Ryden)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulpunk1808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunk1808/gifts).



> for viccy, because she asked me to write something with the dialog of "What a thing to say - and on my birthday!" so here.  
> title from folkin' around by p!atd
> 
> also i know i've been away for like over a month; i went on a family holiday. but i got back last week and i have stuff i wrote whilst over there to post for you guys, but it's on my phone and i'm lazy, i'm so sorry. 
> 
> one day, they'll see your eyes. not today tho

“But Brendon! It’s my birthday!”

Brendon still refused to look up from his phone, but he had an amused smile stitched to his lips. He shook his head slightly. “Ryan, we can’t get a dog. We don’t have the money-“

But of course Ryan wasn’t listening. He wanted a dog, and he was planning to do anything it takes to get one. So he sat next to his boyfriend on their couch and slid over to his side, pressing up close to him and looking at him with the best puppy eyes (heh, get it?) to try and coax him.

“Baby-“

Brendon nearly snorted. “No.”

Ryan let out a huff and pouted, sagging down against his side. “What a thing to say - and on my birthday!” he cried out, muffled as his lips pressed into Brendon thick sweater, which Ryan could distinctly remembered Sarah knitted for him last Christmas. He got one too, and though he wasn’t wearing it now, he loved it so much.

Brendon seemed to pause scrolling through whatever he was, as if what his boyfriend had said stuck a chord in him. He sighed a little, smile softer as he looked down at him. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind getting one-“

Ryan jumped up slightly with a happy and excited look on his face, as if he’d just seen Santa Claus when he was five. He looked at Brendon, the two being nearly the same height when they both sat down, eyes gleaming with happiness. Brendon could say that the lack of money towards their new dog would be worth it if he got to see his boyfriend with such a happy look across his face everyday.


End file.
